In the Depths of Longing
by PreciousRoy
Summary: After the team notice Kai isn't acting normal, Rei looks into why and comes up with what he feels is the only reason, they bring someone back from Kai's past in hope it will help him, but makes things a whole lot worse...along with feelings beginning to g
1. Distance

Hello dear readers!

I know, I have 3 other stories to be updating, trouble is I've tried starting all 3 but I can't seem to think of anything yet! And I have a huge urge to write something! SOOOO I decided to start a new story! Hope you all like it and please review as always!

Warning: This story contains Yaoi, don't like, don't read! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own BB or any of the characters etc…pretty obvious but I'm guessing I have to write that.

In the depths of Longing.

Chapter One – Distance.

Rei's P.O.V 

Russia! What a beautiful country! It feels weird being here, it's been two years since the world tournament here…god time goes fast.

Well, last time I was here I was too busy worrying about the tournament to really see how amazing this place is! And we have two whole months of it to enjoy, thanks to Mr. Dickinson.

He said we needed a break after all our hard work, so he's sent us to Moscow to stay in a really state-of-the-art hotel for two months, all expenses paid!

We were all sort of wondering why he chose Russia, I mean usually when people go on a relaxing vacation they choose warmer places like, I don't know…Caribbean, Spain and so on, not that I'm complaining, but it seems a little odd.

If you ask me it's because of Kai…

We were all staying in New York when we started to notice it, Kai was acting different. We all know he's always kept to himself and was always quiet, but still…he seemed quite sad and depressed, he'd sit there looking like he was a million miles away and was always in his own sad and lonely daydream.

From there he only got worse, we traveled the world doing tournaments and training, and it seemed that the more we traveled, the more he seemed to change.

It was two months later when we traveled to Brazil that we worked out some kind of explanation.

Mr. Dickinson held a team meeting in our apartment to discuss the upcoming tournament in Rio Di Janeiro, and we all noticed how glum Kai looked, even Max commented when he left the room, a little while after he came back the phone rang, I picked it up and a foreign voice spoke to me asking for Kai, as I gave it to him his face seemed to light up, and his eyes sparkled as he began to speak Russian fluently and rapidly down the phone.

It was weird to watch, one minute he was sitting there looking like the world was about to end and next he was talking and laughing with someone back home, and it suddenly hit me, why Kai may be so low.

Was Kai homesick?

I asked Mr. Dickinson what he thought and he grew concerned about Kai, for some reason he'd always kept a close eye on him, then again Kai isn't one to seek help when needed so I guess it makes sense. But next thing we know we're in Russia! Coincidence no?

But…come to think of it he's still quite distant…maybe there's more to it than just homesickness.

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey Kai! Have you seen the view from the window? It's awesome!" the energetic Tyson asked the stoic Kai.

"Hn…" Kai said automatically without taking his eyes away from a Russian newspaper, it had been his answer for everything, it seemed like his head only acknowledged that there was voice, so he had to answer…that was it.

"Come see Kai! You'll like it!" said Max, in his attempt to cheer his captain up a little.

Tyson stood up, "Yeah! You can see the gremlin and everything!"

Kai looked up at him from his spot on the couch with confused eyes, "Gremlin?"

Tyson smiled, "Yeah! You know, the big building with roofs that look like ice-creams!" he said excitedly.

Kai sighed and let out a noise that could almost be distinguished as a small chuckle.

"It's called the Kremlin Tyson…" he corrected him.

Rei and Kenny sat on the other side of the room, listening to the little conversation and tried to hold back their laughter but failed.

"Tyson how can you be so uncultured?" Kenny asked, and Tyson burned red.

"…It's not like I don't know what it is…I just got the name wrong…" he muttered, embarrassed.

Kai sighed.

"Don't worry Tyson, I once knew someone who thought the Big Apple was actually a very large apple…heh, he used to make me laugh…"

His face held a distant expression; he then sighed, got up from the couch and left the room.

"…What was that all about?" Tyson asked.

"…I have no idea, I hope he snaps out of this weird phase soon, after these two months it'll be work, work, work…" Kenny added.

Max turned to Rei.

"Hey Rei, you get on with Kai better than we do, have you talked to him about this weird mood?"

Rei looked up, "No I haven't…but then do you really think he'd confide in me?"

Tyson sighed, "Well it's worth a shot Rei, Kenny's right, he needs to snap out of it, and you're the one with the best chance of finding out what it is that's bothering him."

Rei stayed silent for a few moments before getting up.

"I'll try…but I really don't think it's going to work…" he said before walking out the room towards Kai's bedroom.

He knocked on the door and heard Kai shout from inside telling him to come in; he opened the door and walked in.

Kai's room was quite impressive, just like all their rooms, it was big and had dark red walls and a dark red carpet to match, he had a large double-bed with black covers which he was currently laying on with his arms behind his head.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

Rei swallowed hard, feeling a little nervous.

"…Well, I just wanted to ask why you've been acting so weird lately…" he began.

Kai turned his head to face him, his face blank.

"…I haven't been acting weird Rei, so you can all just stop fussing and leave me alone." He stated with a blank voice, no sign of anger or any kind of emotion present.

"Is it because you're homesick Kai?" Rei asked, ignoring his last comment.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Kai said.

"Well then how come you only look happy when you're talking to someone from home?"

Kai stayed silent.

"Well, of course I'm going to be happy talking to my friends, I haven't spoken to them in months."

"Yeah but as soon as you put the phone down you look like the world's about to end!" Rei countered.

Kai frowned.

"Look I'm not having this discussion with you, I'm fine. That's that. If I do seem a little odd then I don't know what the reason for it is."

Rei sighed.

"You know what the annoying thing is Kai? The fact that we've all known each other for going on four years and you still don't trust us, you act like we've only known each other for five minutes, you've never made an effort to spend any time with us, or even had a friendly conversation with us, just what the hell is your problem?" Rei asked.

Kai sat up, annoyed at what Rei had just said.

"Look Rei! If you're really that bothered about it then sorry but this is the way I am, I've never been a people-person, nor will I ever be, if you don't like it then too bad!"

"Kai I'm not expecting you to tell everyone you meet your life story! I'm asking you to just be a little more social with friends you've known for over three years! It's really not a lot to ask!"

"Whatever Rei, now if you don't mind I have to go out for a while…" he said getting off the bed and putting his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Rei asked.

"None of your business…" Kai replied.

"For fucks sake Kai! This is exactly what I'm talking about, you don't tell us anything, we don't know anything about you!"

Kai walked up to him.

"Rei for the love of god just drop it! I don't have to tell you anything and unlike you and the rest of the team I like my privacy! So just leave me alone!"

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door, leaving Rei in his room.

Rei sighed and collapsed onto Kai's bed, feeling defeated.

He let out a sound of discomfort as he felt something digging into his back.

He sat up and lifted up the covers that covered the object, he frowned when he saw a navy coloured book.

He picked it up and saw a blue ribbon poking out the bottom of the book, it was a bookmark, and he opened it to the page that was marked.

'_November 9th,_

_We finally made it to Russia; it feels so good to be back home, I've missed it._

_The team is happy to be here too I think…they don't have to think about any tournaments or anything; they can just enjoy beautiful Moscow._

_I wish I could share their enthusiasm, I mean I am happy to be back…but I can't stop thinking about things…it's nearly been seven years since mom died, but it feels like yesterday._

_I have to go and sort out some flowers to put on her grave, but they have to be the ones she used to like._

_I should really go and see Tala and people, they told me they want to see me before my birthday next week, they said they want to do something special, but why I don't know, to me birthday's just remind me that I'm alone and probably will be for another year._

_If only I still had family here, things wouldn't be so bad, but I haven't got a mom or dad and I can't exactly go and see my grandparents, me and grandfather still aren't talking and grandma doesn't want to get involved._

_Well, happy birthday to me really…17 years of nothing and nobody.'_

Rei shut the book and sighed.

"…Well that explains a lot…" he said sadly.

He got off the bed and put the diary back where it was so that Kai didn't find out and he swiftly left the room, closing the door behind him.

He got into the Sitting room that the Bladebreakers shared, and was bombarded with questions as soon as he stepped in.

"Hey Rei! Did you find anything out? Did he say anything?" Tyson asked.

Rei sighed, "No, he didn't tell me anything, but I did find out something that might be the reason."

Max looked up, "Well…what is it?" he asked.

Rei shook his head gently, "Sorry guys, it's something pretty personal to Kai, I shouldn't know what I do, so I can't really tell you…"

"Oh come on Rei!" Tyson exclaimed, "How are we supposed to help him if we don't know what it is?"

Rei looked down, "To be honest I don't think we can…"

The others looked at him.

"Something big huh?" Max asked.

"Well…I guess so yeah." Rei replied, "I should call Mr. D and ask him about it, see if I can find out some more."

The others nodded and let him pass, Rei stopped and turned back to them.

"Hey guys, do any of you know when his birthday is?"

The others looked at each other.

"Nope, hell I don't even know how old he is, I just assumed he was 19ish" Tyson replied.

Rei smiled, "Well apparently its next week, and he's going to be 17."

"17!" Tyson said, "Man, he looks so much older! I thought he was the oldest, but he's actually one of the youngest!"

"Actually Tyson, he is the youngest." Kenny said, "Rei turned 18 ages ago, you and Max turned 17 three months ago and it was my 17th last month."

"…So he is…" Tyson said after a few seconds of thinking about it.

"Hey! Why don't we throw him a party? Might cheer him up a bit!" Max suggested.

Rei thought about it, "You know, that's not a bad idea, it might take his mind off things, if only for a little while."

"Well then that's settled! You'd better call Mr. D after all Rei; he needs an invite too! Plus he might be able to help fund it seeing as we're all broke…"

Rei shook his head and headed to his own room and shut the door, he sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the phone, which rested on the bedside table, he dialed the number and waited for an answer as it rang.

"_Hello, Stanley Dickinson's office!"_

"Hi, this is Rei Kon, could you please put me through to Mr. Dickinson?"

"_Certainly, hold please…"_

Rei cringed as the sound of appallingly cheesy music started coming out of the phone, however he didn't have to bear with it for long.

"_Rei! How are you? I hope you're all taking it easy!"_

Rei smiled, "I'm fine thank you, and yes we are!"

"_Good to hear! What can I do for you my boy?"_

"Well, I there are a few things I want to ask you, mainly about Kai…"

"_Oh…I see there's no improvement in his behavior…"_ Mr. Dickinson said gloomily.

"Nope, I asked him about it but as usual I got the whole leave-me-alone-or-I'll-kill-you routine, but when he left the room I came across his journal by accident, I know I shouldn't have, but I read it and it explains a few things, I just need to ask you about it."

"_Well…"_ Mr. Dickinson started_, "I'll answer as honestly as I can, what is it you need to know?"_

"Well, apparently the anniversary of his mother's death is soon."

"_That's right…I believe it's in two weeks time."_

"And he says he has no parents or other family apart from his grandparents, but they pretty much won't have anything to do with each other…"

"…."

"Mr. Dickinson? You there?"

"Yes…it's just…you know what? I'm still in Russia for a few more days, I'll be over within the hour."

Rei was confused but agreed, "Well…okay, see you soon."

"_Goodbye Rei, thank you for calling!"_

Rei told the others what happened, and true to his word, Mr. Dickinson was there within the hour, infact only 20 minutes after the phone call.

"So Mr. D, what's up?" Tyson asked.

"Well, I just thought you should know a few things Kai probably hasn't told you."

"Like what?" Rei asked.

"Kai's father…he's alive and well, infact he only lives a few miles away from here."

"Wait a minute…" Rei said, "Kai's parents are both dead, it said so in the journal?"

"You read Kai's journal!" Max exclaimed, "How could you!"

"Kai has a journal?" Tyson exclaimed.

"No Rei, He is alive, he asks me call him as often as I can to let him know how Kai is doing, heh, he's a very proud father…but they haven't seen each other since his mother died seven years ago."

"…So they haven't been in contact with each other in seven years?" Rei asked.

"No…" Mr. Dickinson said sadly.

"That's so sad…" Max said.

"Perfect…" Rei said.

"…What's that meant to mean?" Tyson asked confused.

"Don't you see? This is what's been bothering him! He wants family, he wants his father! And what better surprise than to reunite them again at his party!" Rei said.

"Hey yeah! Great idea!" Max said.

"What's this about a party?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

Rei remembered Mr. D still hadn't been told about their plans.

"Well we're going to have a surprise party for Kai's birthday! You're invited of course, and we were hoping you could get the Demolition Boys to come?"

"Well of course I can! Hopefully this will lighten his spirits a little!"

"Oh, and remember, Kai isn't to know!"

They heard a door shut.

"Kai isn't to know what?" came a deep voice.

They all turned round and saw Kai removing his shoes.

"It's a secret!" Tyson exclaimed.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Ok, whatever…"

"Kai did you go out in this cold in only wearing that!"V-force clothes Mr. Dickinson asked.

Kai nodded, "Yeah."

"Kai, if you keep doing that you'll only make yourself ill."

"Hn…" Kai said as he walked past and went back into his room.

"That boy only makes things worse for himself…" Mr. Dickinson said shaking his head, "I'll contact the demolition boys and Yevan and get back to you."

He said his goodbyes and left.

3 Days Later.

The Bladebreakers sat in the living area of their large hotel suite, they were getting ready to go out and explore the city when the phone started to ring.

"Rei! Get that will you?"

Rei got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Rei!"_

"Mr. Dickinson, Hi! I didn't expect to hear from you for a little while yet."

"Well, it's taken me longer than I expected, but both the demolition boys and Mr. Hiwatari have agreed to come, I've told them to be at yours at 7:30pm tomorrow evening, is that ok?"

"…Tomorrow evening?" Rei asked.

"_Well yes! It's Kai's birthday tomorrow!"_

"Ahhhh…you know it would have been a lot easier if you told us that yesterday…we're sort of out for the whole day and we haven't prepared…"

"No worries! I have everything under control, just get Kai out the house by 7pm for at least an hour and you'll be fine!"

"Oh great! Thanks a lot Mr. D, we owe you one!"

"_Not a problem my boy, now have a nice day and I'll see you tomorrow!"_

Rei quickly went back into the living room and told the others what was happening before Kai came in.

"So they're all coming?" Max asked, and Rei nodded.

"That's so awesome! I bet this'll be the best birthday he's ever had!" said Max.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finished Chapter 1!

Ok, I know it's a little slow to start with, but I PROMISE it'll get better!

However, this is just an idea I've had floating in my head for a while, I wasn't sure if I'd submit this but I though, 'why the hell not?', so if no-one likes it I can always delete it or re-write it! Just a little experimenty thing.

Please review and let me know what you think! But if it's a bad one, please be gentle!

Thankies! And I promise I'll start working on my other stories!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Reunited

Hello everyone! How is everyone? Sorry it's taken me so long, busy summer and I've started college too, BUSYBUSYBUSY!

Ok, before I start babbling I'll move onto the story!

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Appreciated it! Hopefully I'll get to update this more often but with all the other stories and mountains of work it may not happen for a while, but I will try.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-

Chapter 2 – Reunited 

The Bladebreakers finally returned to the apartment just as the sun was beginning to set.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Max exclaimed, "I never realized how amazing Moscow is! Hey Kai? Were you born here?" the blonde boy asked his friend.

Kai smiled slightly, "Yeah, I was born and raised somewhere not to far from here, well, until I got sent to the abbey at least."

This was all he said on the matter, he quickly removed his shoes and left for the kitchen.

"…I'm thinking I shouldn't have asked…" Max said guiltily.

"Nah, I don't think he was upset, just doesn't wanna talk about it, you know what Kai's like." Tyson replied.

They all walked into a medium-sized, modern looking kitchen and saw Kai standing beside the kettle.

"Hey Kai! If there's enough water can you make me some of that instant hot chocolate stuff?" Tyson requested.

Kai didn't reply, he continued to stare out of the window, as if he hadn't even heard him.

Tyson looked up at him, "Yo Kai!" he said loudly, trying to get his young friend's attention.

Kai quickly came back to reality and spun round, "Hn?"

"…I said if there's enough water could you get me some hot chocolate?" Tyson repeated.

"Oh, right, sure…" Kai replied before he turned on the kettle, "Anybody else want anything?" he asked.

The others declined and went back to talking among themselves.

Rei looked at the clock, it was already 6:30pm.

"Uhhh Kai, you know I just thought, we don't have any food in the house for dinner tonight! Could you possibly go to the store and get a few things for me?"

Kai turned round and looked at him with a confused expression, "Why can't we just get take-away?" Kai asked, "It'll take me at least an hour to get there and back and then by the time you've cooked these guys will be dead…" he explained.

Rei hesitated, "Uhhh, well you see I was going to make my famous Singapore noodles! I sort of promised everyone I would, didn't I guys?" he said as he looked at the others in a way that told them to play along.

"Yeah Kai, it's not everyday Rei offers to make it!" Max added.

Kai sighed, "Well can someone else please go, I need to get on with a few things…"

Tyson sniggered, "Do you REALLY think we know how to get there?" he commented.

Kai smiled slightly, "No, I guess not…well ok if it means that much to you I'll go."

Rei smiled, "Thanks Kai, we owe you one!" he stated.

"Yeah well don't get used to it, I'm not running round the whole of Moscow looking for noodles like this again." Kai said quietly.

Not long after their little conversation, Kai left the hotel, which was perfect timing as Mr. Dickinson and the Demolition boys arrived only minutes after.

"Tala! Guys! Nice to see you all again!" Tyson greeted, as four familiar Russian faces appeared.

"Hey Tyson! Everybody! It's been so long! How have you all been?" Tala replied.

The two teams talked among themselves, quickly catching up with each other, when Rei realized there was one person missing.

"Mr. Dickinson, isn't Kai's dad meant to be here?" he asked.

"He is indeed, he should be here in about ten minutes or so." He saw the look on Rei's face and chuckled, "Don't worry Rei, he'll show up, there's no way he'd give up the chance to see his son after all this time."

Rei nodded, "But, I was wondering, why haven't they seen each other in so long? And why would he make out that he was dead and that he didn't have a father if he does…?"

Mr. Dickinson hesitated, trying to think of a way to answer that question, luckily for him, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Tala said before walking towards the door.

After a few seconds, Tala walked back in the room, this time he was accompanied by a much older man.

The man held an indistinguishable aura, he seemed serious yet warm at the same time, he was very tall and very heavily built, a man you wouldn't want to be in a fight with, he wore a black short-sleeves shirt and very dark blue jeans, his vivid green eyes scanned the room as he ran his hand through his short dark-blue hair.

Mr. Dickinson smiled, "Ah Yevan! So glad you made it! We were starting to worry!"

Yevan smiled back and answered with a very thick Russian accent, "Thank you Stanley…" he looked over at the others, "So, the famous Bladebreakers! I've heard so much about you all! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"Thanks, pleased to meet you too Mr. Hiwatari!" Max said nicely.

Yevan shook his head and chuckled, "Please, just call me Yevan, 'Mr. Hiwatari' makes me feel so old."

Yevan felt a pair of eyes bore in to him; he looked over and saw Tyson staring at him in a confused matter.

"…Is something wrong?" Yevan asked.

Tyson looked up at him, "Oh! No, sorry! I was just trying to see the resemblance between you and Kai! I didn't mean to stare!"

Yevan giggled, "That is ok, do you see many similarities?" he asked.

Tyson blushed slightly, "To be honest, apart from blue hair, no, not really…"

Yevan smiled, "I thought so, he resembles his mother more, same eye colour and so on…"

They quickly moved on to setting up the party before Kai got home, with 10 people working together it all got done quickly, before they knew it there were tasteful decorations in the living room, food set up in the kitchen and music put on, now all that was missing was Kai.

Rei looked at the clock, 7:58pm, he'd be home any minute.

"Ok, so what, are we going to do the whole 'Surprise!' thing?" Max asked.

"Well I think Yevan should hide, that way it's even more of a surprise!" Mr. Dickinson suggested, the others couldn't help but find it sweet that the old man was getting so excited over a small surprise party.

Just as they were debating about the whole idea, they heard a key turn in the lock.

"_Quick!"_ Tyson whispered, "_Hide!"_ he said as he pulled Yevan into one of the bedrooms, "_Just make yourself comfortable, we'll come and get you!"_

He shut the door just as Kai walked into the living room.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted; Kai nearly dropped the bag he was holding in shock.

"Jesus! What's all this?" he asked.

"You didn't think we'd forget your birthday did we?" Mr. Dickinson answered.

"This is all because of my birthday?" Kai asked as he gestured around the room with a confused expression.

"Of course it is!" Rei said, "It's not every day you turn 17!"

Kai shook his head slightly, "I don't know what to say, wow, thanks guys!"

"Happy birthday!" they all said in turn.

Within seconds, they were all talking, Kai was beyond happy to see Tala and the demolition boys again and for once he was actually having a proper conversation with the Bladebreakers.

"So who's idea was this?" Kai asked.

"Well…" Rei started, "It was actually Max's."

Kai smiled and turned to Max, "Why did you think to throw me a party?" he asked curiously.

"Because you boy, are miserable and never have fun, especially on your birthday!" Spencer interrupted.

"That's not true!" Kai argued, "I just don't like making a big thing out of it."

"How come you didn't tell us it was your birthday Kai?" Max asked.

"Like I said, I don't like making a huge deal out of my birthday and I knew you'd try to make me do weird stuff." Kai said with a smile.

Tyson interrupted, "Guys can I borrow you for a sec…thanks" he said as he dragged Rei, Tala and Max over so that Kai couldn't hear them.

"I think we should get his dad now, it's been fifteen minutes and we can't keep him locked in there for too long."

"Good point, we should get him now." Rei agreed.

"Ok then, lets do this!" Tala said enthusiastically, he walked back over to the crowd.

"Hey Kai! You know how much you love surprises?"

"…No…but why?" Kai answered.

"Because we have one more up our sleeve! We've invited someone we think you'll be very happy to see."

Kai raised an eyebrow; he was completely bewildered, "Oh?"

"Tyson?" Tala said, "Will you go and get him?"

"Yes sir." Tyson replied as he did a mock salute before walking towards the bedroom, a few seconds he returned, Yevan followed behind him.

Kai watched the man walk in, it took him a second to see who it was, when he realized who it was his face fell.

Yevan stopped; everyone could see how happy he was to finally see his son again.

"Kai…Happy birthday son…" he said, as though he didn't know exactly what to say to him.

Everyone felt the atmosphere darken as they saw Kai's expression.

"…Get out…" he said viciously.

Yevan looked hurt, "Please Kai…don't you think we should-"

Kai's eyes snapped up and bored into him, his glare was deadly, Yevan immediately stopped speaking, he felt scared by the look his son was giving him.

"I told you…" he snarled dangerously, "I never wanted to see you again…" he turned on his heel and hurriedly stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

The whole room remained silent, and eyes slowly turned to look at Yevan, they look of hurt on his face was enough to kill the air of happiness that there was minutes ago, let alone the whole incident.

"…I think it would be best if I left…" Yevan said quietly, "Thank you so much for the invite."

He began to walk out when Rei stopped him.

"Yevan, wait…"

He stopped and turned to face the young Chinese boy.

"You cant just leave…I don't know what's happened between you but I know for a fact he wants a father…if you leave without trying to settle your differences then he will never be happy…he'll always long for that one thing."

Yevan listened to him, but he shook his head.

"With all due respect Rei, he's made it perfectly clear that he wants nothing to do with me…I think it would be best if I left him alone…"

"But he doesn't want that Yevan! He wants you to go in there and sort things out! To be his father again…"

Rei sighed when Yevan didn't reply.

"Look, please, for Kai's sake just try…if he still insists he isn't interested then sure, walk away…"

Yevan looked at him, "…ok…I'll do that…but please don't blame me if things get ugly."

They watched as he walked towards Kai's bedroom.

He knocked on the door gently and stood back, waiting for a reply, he felt nervous and tried to plan what he was going to say to his furious son.

No reply.

He knocked again, this time he heard a muffled voice through the door.

"Go away!"

Yevan thought it would be better if he didn't speak, so he continued to knock on the door.

Eventually the door swung open, "I thought I told you t-"

"…We need to talk…" Yevan said to his emotional son.

"…Nothing you say will change how I feel about you…why don't you just do the right thing by me for once and get out of my life."

Yevan sighed, "I'm not leaving until we've at least made an effort to be adults and work this out."

He gently pushed himself past Kai and through the door before closing it behind him.

"Fine…" Kai said bluntly, knowing he had no choice in the matter.

"Thank you…" Yevan said as he crossed his arms, "Now, can you tell me why we cannot just put the past behind us and move on…? I want to be a father to you Kai! And I know you want to be my son again…"

Kai shook his head, "There's no way I'll put the past behind me…ever…especially after what you did…and you don't want to be a father to me, you just want to fuck any cheap whore that crosses you…"

Yevan frowned, "What? How dare you! Why would you say that? And what is it that I did Kai? All this time and I still don't know why it really is that you left."

Kai was breathing deeply now, he was getting angry, he felt tears run down his face.

"I said that because it's true…and you don't know what you did? Why I hate you so much? I'll fill you in…because it's YOUR fault I don't have a mother, it's because of YOU that she killed herself! All because you CHEATED ON HER WITH SOME SLUT!"

Yevan felt tears rise at his son's hatred towards him, and his accusations, "…that's not true Kai…"

Kai glared at his father, "…You still won't admit it…you're still a liar…."

Yevan shook his head and tears fell down his face, "No Kai…you've just never been told the truth…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finito!

Right, sorry about the shortness of this people, and possibly the crapness, it's a little rushed because this was the only opportunity I had to update something.

I promise there will be more of the demolition boys in the next chappy, it was just hard to fit them in!

Hmmm I couldn't come up with a good ending for a chapter, so it ended with that, hope ya don't mind!

I'll try and update sooner this time! Please be patient!

Anywho, thanks for reading, now, because I love you and you love me PLEASE REVIEW! I'm looking for at least 8 reviews before I even THINK about updating!

Thanks darlings!

P.S, are their any guys reading this? If so please let me know! Out of interest! Cause it's mostly girlies right?

Anywho, goodnight all! Until next time!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. The Truth Hurts

HOLA! Sorry, same excuse, college! HARD WORK!

So yeah, here's my update! HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY!

I WONT DO A BIG THING HERE, BUT THANKS SO MUCH TO REVEIWERS; I'M GLAD YOU ALL LIKE! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SMILE! Throws cookies at reviewers…nice cookies

Anyway, let the show begin! PLEASE REVIEW! DANKE!

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3 – The Truth Hurts. 

Kai glared at his father, "…You still won't admit it…you're still a liar…."

Yevan shook his head and tears fell down his face, "No Kai…you've just never been told the truth…"

"What truth? The only truth is that you cheated on your wife with some…some…slut and she ended up dying because of it! What possible explanation do you have?"

"KAI!" Yevan yelled to try and stop his teenage son, "Listen to me, I'm sorry no-one told you this but your mum was terminally ill…she had a brain tumor…she thought the nurse and I were having an affair when we weren't, it was the illness, but she realized later…you were still young and she only had a few months left, she didn't want you to see her get to the point where she was a totally different person so she…well…you know…"

Kai stayed quiet, absorbing his father's story, "…You're lying….I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D LIE ABOUT THIS TO SAVE YOUR OWN SKIN! YOU DISGUST ME!" He screamed as he opened the door and pushed the older man out of his room.

Yevan tried to stop him, "I'm telling the truth!" He protested, but Kai didn't listen to him, he continued to push him until they reached the others.

"What's going on here!" Mr. Dickinson asked in shock as he saw Kai push a full-grown man through the room.

"I'm getting this asshole out of our sight! That's what!" Kai shouted as he pushed again, this time with more force.

Mr. Dickinson walked forward and held the young boy's shoulders to keep him still.

"Stop that! Now what happened?"

"He has the nerve to lie to me about mom so that he feels better about what he did!" Kai yelled at the top of his voice.

Yevan began to get a little emotional also, "Kai, I swear It's the truth!"

"You fucking LIAR!" Kai shouted as he lunged forward, luckily Mr. Dickinson grabbed him in time and pulled him back.

"Stanley, please, tell him it's true!" He gave Mr. Dickinson a look that told him immediately what he was referring to.

"…If you're referring to how your mother died, then yes Kai, it's true…"

Kai instantly stopped struggling in Mr. Dickinson's grip and turned to him, "What?"

Mr. Dickinson sighed, "It was the tumor that led to her death, not an affair, which I might add never happened."

Kai did nothing but stare the old man in the eyes for signs that he was lying, but saw nothing.

Kai stood back away from him, "You knew all this time…and you didn't tell me?" He asked in shock and disbelief.

Mr. Dickinson just stared back, "…I'm sorry, but your father specifically told me not to mention it to you."

"But…why?" Kai asked in confusion.

"Because…you'd suffered enough…I didn't want to make it harder for you, even if it meant loosing me…I know how much she meant to you, I couldn't do that to you…" he said in a desperate voice.

Kai felt himself getting teary eyed, "So what? You thought I'd be happier with _him_?" He said bluntly, referring to his grandfather.

"Hey! HE happens to be my father…so yes…I thought you'd be happier."

Kai stiffened, "Like you said, he is your father…surely you know what a twisted bastard he is…"

"HEY!" Yevan shouted, "Don't talk about your grandfather like that!"

Kai almost exploded, "How can you stick up for him after everything! Are you even aware of what happened!"

"Yes! And I'll never forgive him for it! But he's my father and your grandfather…nothing will change that…"

"You know what? Who do you think you are coming here after all this time and suddenly playing the perfect father? Do me a favor and just get out…"

"No…I don't want to make the same mistake twice…I don't want to loose you again…"

"…You never had me in the first place…" Kai said coldly before trying to turn away.

Yevan raised an eyebrow, "Is that so…I seem to remember a happy child…what happened to you Kai? I didn't realize you'd turned so…cold…"

Kai spun round with tears in his eyes, "How dare you…" he said through gritted teeth, "Maybe the fact that I learnt very early on that the soul cause of hurt is emotion…great lesson to learn…only look out for yourself because no-one else will…thanks for that _dad_…" he snarled, and spat out the word 'dad'.

"…You blame me?" Yevan asked in a hurt voice, moving his arms to hold his hips.

Kai glared a deadly glare, "Of course I do…it IS your fault…just go and pretend I don't exist…like before…"

"…You don't think it was hard for me to stay away from you all this time? I've been to all your tournaments and not been able to go anywhere near you! To hear how well you are doing and not being able to so much as speak to you…"

Kai stopped and looked at him suspiciously, "…You went to all my tournaments?" he asked.

"Of course…wouldn't miss them for the world…" Yevan said softly.

"I surely would have seen you at one of them…" Kai reasoned, not believing him.

"It's true!" Mr. Dickinson added, "I saved him a ticket for each one!"

Kai rolled his eyes slightly, "So what? I'm supposed to pretend this never happened and run into your arms? What is it you want from me? Why did you even come back?"

Yevan sighed, "To see my son, and hope he'll forgive me and we can try and build a relationship…I won't be able to make up for what I've missed but I can make a clean start! What do you say?"

Kai stayed silent for a minute before turning, "I say leave and don't come back…I don't need you…I don't need anyone…"

Yevan turned also, "…If that's what you want Kai, then fine…but I'll always be here if you change your mind…you know where I am…" he said sadly, "But before I leave I thought you might like this…" He mumbled with a disappointed voice as he slipped out a small brown leather book onto the table beside him "Happy birthday son." He said softly before he left the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

Kai watched him go before turning to the others and frowned, "Whose bright idea was it to ask him over here?" He asked furiously.

They all looked at each other sheepishly, before Rei stood forward feeling as though he needed to come clean.

"I'm sorry Kai…that day we argued, you left me in your room and I stumbled on your journal…and I read that entry…I'm really sorry, I just figured that it would make you happy…"

They all held their breath and saw Kai's face grow red with anger and embarrassment and his eyes glare at Rei in a way they'd never seen before, they were all genuinely scared.

"…You what?" he said taking a few steps forward towards Rei.

Rei gulped and stayed silent, feeling terrified.

"So you're telling me that you went through my personal things…and read through my private things and thought you knew me well enough to assume I wanted HIM here?"

Rei rubbed his arm nervously, "uhhh…I guess you could say that…" He stuttered, "I'm really sorry Kai, I just wanted to give you a good birthday! We all did!"

Kai frowned even more and took a few final steps towards him, raised his arm and hit the Chinese teen round the face so hard that it nearly knocked Rei off his feet; the others just stared in shock.

"Don't you EVER snoop around in my private life again! I should have known joining this stupid team would make you all want to try and get into my personal life…well you know what, fuck you all! I don't need any of you!"

And with that he stormed into his room and slammed the door.

Kai's P.O.V 

After hours of pointlessly staring at my ceiling, trying to forget today ever happened, I decided to leave my comfort zone and venture out my privacy.

I slowly opened the door and listened as it creaked open, the hallway dark, after all it was pretty late now, so I assumed the others to be asleep.

As I walked around the apartment I noticed Tala and the others asleep on the couches, smiling slightly at the sight I walk into the kitchen and get myself some water, as I felt a sudden need for some form of purity to be within me.

I sit down in the darkened kitchen and gaze around at the silhouettes, as I do so I can't help but reflect some more about today, and why it happened.

Why couldn't I have just had one good birthday? I was over the moon in the first few minutes of that little party they did for me, I actually started to believe I would enjoy myself.

But then…then he walked in and it was like I'd been shot in the heart several times, seeing his face made me feel like the whole room had frozen.

…But was I really that unhappy to see him? I know there's part of me that niggles at me, wanting him, but after what he did…can I really call him my father?

Why should I care so much...like he said…I'm cold, I don't care about anyone or anything but me…right?

I don't need anybody but myself, right?

I used to believe it, but now I'm not so sure…I must be going soft…I should train more and spend less time with the 'team'.

…What's this thing he left behind? Looks like a book…

As I open the first page in the darkened room, certain brightness escapes the pages and I see the soft, bright smile that was taken from me all those years ago.

Looking back…could it be? Could it have been that she was ill? When I think hard I can remember her being in bed a lot…dad just told me she was over-worked and needed rest…how was I to know…?

I glance from page to page of memories, which hadn't crossed my mind for years, each one like returning to me, appearing like explosions in my head.

I stop at one particular picture, it haunted me yet soothed my heart at the same time.

Myself I was most happy, a mere child, mom carrying me on her back and the two of us laughing. I can see dad sitting not to far away sitting on the grass, watching us and smiling himself.

As I stared at the picture and remembered, I felt an unusual sense of emptiness, nothing like I've ever had before.

I felt my eyesight grow blurry and heard two faint taps, and saw two liquid drops land on the plastic that covered the picture. Am I crying?

I rested my head in my hands as I just left my emotions to come out, I didn't feel like holding them back this time.

Suddenly I heard a light-switch and saw the room light up.

"Kai?" came a familiar voice. I knew it was Rei.

I quickly slammed the book shut and dried my eyes, "Yeah…just couldn't sleep…"

He came and sat down beside me, "Look Kai, I'm really sorry, I was just trying to make you happy…I didn't know you hated him."

I sighed, I knew that already, but I was so angry I didn't want to hear it, "its ok Rei…I'm sorry I hit you…it was out of order…"

Rei rubbed his cheek and smiled, "It's ok, have to say you can pack a punch though, I nearly went flying!"

I smiled too, but faded just as quickly as it came, "Well…I'm really sorry." I said quietly.

"Hey, I've forgiven you, it's ok…are you ok? Looks like you've been crying?"

"What? Oh, no, just sleepy, makes my eyes water…" I lied.

"…I don't buy it, but I won't press you…so what's this?" he asked as he ran his hand over the book.

"Photos…" I answered.

"Well…that was nice of him?" Rei asked carefully, I could tell he was worried about upsetting me, but his statement made me laugh.

"Nice? He's obviously trying to emotionally blackmail me to forgive him…"

"…Well…do you know that? Forgive me for saying so but he seemed genuine, he really seemed like he wanted to make things up to you…"

"You don't know my father…" I said bluntly, not being angry with Rei, but my father.

"No, I don't…but in a way, neither do you, it's been years since you knew him, he might of changed…people do…"

"I doubt it Rei…I mean come on, 7 years and nothing? Not even a letter…in my eyes when I left, both my parents had died…not just mom…"

I had no idea why I was telling him this; I guess I just wanted to explain myself to someone.

He looked at me with sympathetic eyes, but I shook my head, "I'm not trying to get your sympathy Rei, I just wanted you to know that he's not a good man…so don't go trusting him too quickly…"

He nodded and put his hand on my shoulder, "Well…sorry again, but look me and the guys were saying…we kinda didn't know what to get you for your birthday…we don't know what you like…so we were wondering…if you wanted…we could take you to this awesome restaurant tomorrow, Tala and the guys said they could come too…it would be a 'happy birthday and peace offering'" he said nervously.

I smiled, "really Rei, you don't have to do that, I'm fine, and I really don't care about my birthday anyway, but thanks for the offer."

"No! We want too! We always do something for each other on our birthdays, and you're just as much as a friend to us as well as a team mate! So what do you say?"

"Do I have any say in the matter?" I asked.

"Not really, we're dragging you there anyway!" He said with a cheeky smile.

"Well…in that case, sure…and thanks!"

"No problem…well…I'd better go back to bed! I only came here because I thought I heard someone walking around, I was hoping it was you so I could apologize."

"Well, you have now so don't worry about it." I replied, he nodded to me and said goodnight before leaving.

I watched him leave, and I reflected for a few seconds before it hit me…I was actually _nice_ to him…I actually had a conversation with him! Maybe he was right, people do change…I don't know what it is that has done it…but I'm definitely going soft…maybe it isn't so bad…but I like I said to Rei about my dad, shouldn't trust people too quickly.

I rubbed my eyes, tiredness suddenly weighing my eyes down and making them feel heavy, I decide it's a good idea to go to sleep, so I picked up my book, switched off the light and went back to my room.

I lay in bed for a while, looking through the pictures and stopped at the one I had stopped at before, I scanned it several times, trying to remember where this was taken, when it hit me.

It was my 5th birthday, I remember because my grandma gave me that T-shirt I'm wearing, I remember loving it, it was a deep blue colour, like the ocean with a light blue pattern on it.

I smiled to myself, feeling myself drift off now, thinking to myself, at least I've had one good birthday.

x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-

End!

Ok, I apologize this was a little rushed, I was just desperate to get a chapter up and I have very limited time due to college! So sorry, I can make improvements to it later or spend more time on the next one depending on what you think.

Thanks for reading! Please review, I don't update until I hear from enough people! DANKE!

Kate xxxxxxxxxxxx

P.S, if anyone's had exams recently or having exams, GOOD LUCK.


End file.
